


baby, you're my bourbon honey

by xombiebean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, BDSM, Bartender Jensen, Bottom Jensen, Cunnilingus, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Motorcycle club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jared, Power Dynamics, Size Difference, Strap-Ons, Top Jared, biker jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xombiebean/pseuds/xombiebean
Summary: Ain't nothing better than being Jared's girl.





	baby, you're my bourbon honey

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh, yeah, i have no clue how i ended up here. but uh. yeah. i hope you enjoy. i hope i didn't completely mess up the characters.
> 
> anyways, i pictured missy peregrym as sam. if you're curious by what i mean when i say big tits, jen's a 32H in us sizing.
> 
> title from "bag of bones" by zz ward.
> 
> unbetaed.

Jenny’s just a slip of a girl. Big tits, too big for her tiny frame; 5’3” if she stands up real straight. She’s taking classes at a junior college, trying to scrape together enough units and good grades together to transfer to one of them four-year state schools. It’s slow going, but Jen doesn’t mind. She likes her life the way it is, the lazy slow roll of it in front of her, dragging out like the last dregs of summer, sticky and sweet. She splits her time between going to school, working at Jim’s garage, and tending bar at the Roadhouse. It’s not much, but it’s a life; it’s a living; it’s all Jen’s.

Sam doesn’t hire nice girls to work there, and it shows. Between Alona and Lauren and Katie and Rachel and Kath and Jen, the bar’s a nonstop whirl of activity, whether it’s breaking fights between drunk assholes or dancing on the bar just ‘cause they feel like it. Sometimes it feels as if there ain’t nothing better than being a Roadhouse girl. They’re invincible: take a licking, come back kicking; and working there is never better than when the Hellsfire MC rolls into town. Jen’s got a standing thing with Jared, Jeff’s lieutenant. She doesn’t care if Jared’s got a girl in every state, just that she comes back to her, ‘cause Jared the best—hardest, meanest—fuck she’s ever had, all long legs and lean strength. Jared can toss her around like she’s nothing, reduce her to jelly with one searing look. Music’s booming from the jukebox, blasting out the Black Keys, and liquor’s flowing. Jen’s dishing out drinks as fast as she can, ‘cause it’s always crazy on Friday nights, and then Alona’s pulling her up onto the bar. The crowd’s howling, cheering them on, as Jen grinds against her, some kind of real life _Coyote Ugly_ shit.

Alona grabs a shot of vodka from someone, sucks it in, and then sprays it out over a lit match, blowing out fire in a cloud, dangerous and beautiful and _alive_.

“Jesus, Alona, stop trying to burn down my bar,” Sam yells from behind the bar, and Jen laughs, her eyes sparkling in the night. She strips off her cut-off tank, whirls it around her head, and tosses it into the cheering crowd. She’s down to her bra, high waist shorts, battered flannel still knotted around her hips. She drops to her knees on the bar, her back arching in a sinuous curve as she tilts her head back so Alona can pour tequila in her mouth and all over her. Jen feels like she could live in this moment, under the bar lights, forever young, forever golden.

Sam yells her name over the din, and she neatly hops off the bar, landing next to Sam. “Someone’s asking for you,” Sam shouts into her ear, and Jen can just barely make out her words. She nods to the corner of the bar, where she can make out the members of Hellsfire MC sprawled in a booth and standing around a pool table nearby. Jared’s eyes are on her, hot and proprietary, and a shiver runs down Jen’s spine. It’s been too long. It’s been too damn long since Jared’s put her hands on her.

Sam laughs at Jen and hands her a tray. “Go get ‘em, cowgirl,” she says, slapping Jen on the ass after she hefts the tray up. Jen saunters off, throws a sultry wink over her shoulder at Sam, who just laughs at her some more.

“How’s my favorite MC?” she asks, settling the tray on the table.

They nod at her, and Jeff says, “Hey there, sugar,” fondly, making her smile.

She unscrews the lid off the bottle of whiskey and pours generously into the glasses on her tray. Jared’s still watching her appraisingly, and she suddenly wishes she didn’t toss off her tank, even though it barely covered anything. She feels stripped bare in front of her, heat settling low in her belly.

“C’mere, sweetheart,” Jared says, reeling her into her lap.

“Jesus,” Jen says, and it comes out a little giddier than she intended. She’s sticky with tequila and nearly half naked, and Jared is the best fucking thing she’s seen in weeks. Jared looks _good_ , all six feet and four inches of her, with her motorcycle leathers on, her long hair loose around her shoulders.

“Close,” Jared says, that easy smile of hers already tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Not quite.”

Jen looks skyward in an exaggerated display of asking the heavens for patience, and Jeff barks out a laugh before turning back to talk to Kim. Jen leans back and kisses Jared, just a simple press of lips, but Jared turns it into more, takes control of the kiss, and sucks Jen’s bottom lip into her mouth. The hand she has on Jen’s hip, steadying her, tightens for a moment, and Jen whines. Jared nips her bottom lip before releasing her and then pulls back. Her gaze is hot and predatory, and Jen shivers.

“Missed you, babe,” Jared murmurs reverently, keeping her voice low, as if this is a secret between the both of them, precious and sacred and private. Jared’s one of the most transparent people she knows: she wears her emotions open on her face for anyone to see; and this is one of those moments. The naked want, yearning, makes Jen ache, and she leans back into another kiss, opening up instinctively so that Jared can taste her, can press her tongue inside like a promise.

“You know I’m here whenever you want me,” Jen says softly, gently, like a quiet benediction. She never plays it this open with her lovers. Typically, Jen has all the power in a relationship, whether it’s a casual fuck or a long term commitment; she makes them work for it. They get what she wants to give, and not a smidge more. But Jared—Jen’s never been able to hide how easy she is for her. Their faces are mere inches from each other. Jared opens her mouth to respond, and Jen swoops in and kisses her before she can respond. She’s too vulnerable here in Jared’s lap, and she doesn’t want Jared to confirm that she’s nothing more than a side fuck, just another girl in another city waiting for her to roll through.

The kiss grows desperate, sloppy; and Jared pulls away to work at her neck, sucking and biting a bruise high up, where Jen won’t be able to hide it. She bruises easily, and Jared knows it. The possessiveness makes Jen feel lightheaded and giddy, and she squirms in Jared’s lap, unable to help herself.

“You comin’ home with me?” she asks, and Jared’s grin—all teeth—is answer enough.

 

*   *   *

 

It’s four o’clock in the morning by the time Jen’s off, and her feet may hurt, but adrenaline’s running through her veins, and she’s so wired that she wouldn’t be able to sleep now even if she wanted to. Jared gets up fluidly and follows her to her truck, not a single word passed between them. Half the MC is passed out in (and on) the bar, strung out on hard liquor and cocaine and God knows what else. Anticipation hums between the two of them, like electricity, and Jen just wants to drop to her knees in front of her.

Jared places a hand high up on her thigh, her pinky teasing up against the crotch of her jeans; it winds her up and steadies her. Her heartbeat echoes in her eardrums, too loud.

Her hands are shaking from want, from _need_ , when she tries to fit her key into the lock on her apartment door. Jared’s a solid heat behind her. “Easy, baby girl,” Jared says, soothing her. “Let me.” She plucks the keys from Jen’s hands and deftly twists them into the lock, pushing the door open. Jen blinks, and Jared’s lifting her up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around her, carrying her inside, and pinning her so that her back is flush against the wall.

“Fuck,” Jen says, and then Jared’s lips are on hers, devouring her, all wet heat and pure hunger. “Jay,” she says, when Jared pulls back to breathe. As Jen arches her back, Jared deftly undoes her bra, and Jen tosses it. After that, it’s a frantic rush to shuck clothes off as fast as possible, Jen shoving at Jared’s leather jacket and then tee shirt until they join her bra somewhere on the floor.

“What’d’you want?” Jared says, her voice rough, as she carries her to her bedroom. Jen’s tits bounce as Jared tilts her down and deposits her gently down on the bed, and Jared’s eyes track the movement. She reaches down to take Jen’s shoes and socks for her, and then Jen’s lifting up her hips and shimmying out of her shorts and thong.

Jared cuts a stark, commanding silhouette in her bedroom, in her dark wash jeans and black sports bra. Jen feels out of control, as if she’s burning alive, each nerve screaming out in anticipation. She can barely meet Jared’s gaze before she drops it. The connection’s too much: she feels raw, carved out.

“Jenny,” Jared says, gently, but firmly, “tell me what you want.” She turns it into an order this time, and Jen may not be a nice girl, but she sure as hell is eager to please.

“Anything,” she gasps out. “Anything you’ll give me; I’ll do anything, Jay—”

Jared smiles at her, and there’s a cruel twist to it. “Stay away a couple a months, and you forget how to ask nicely?” she comments. “Sweetheart, I know I taught you better than that.”

Hot shame burns at the back of her throat, and Jen can already feel tears pricking at her eyes. Weak. “Please, Daddy,” she says, unable to meet her eyes. “Please, anything. I want anything you want to give me.”

“That’s it, baby girl,” Jared says, and her voice is tinged with bone-deep satisfaction. She turns her back to Jen and stalks to the bedside table. “I was thinking about tying you up earlier,” she muses. “Get you naked and spread eagle on your bed, ride your face until I came and you’re nothing more than a sloppy mess.” Jen moans at that. “Mmm, but then I was thinking that it’s been so long since I last fucked you, and I know how much you love Daddy’s cock.”

“Fuck,” Jen says. “Please, please—”

“You want that, baby girl? Want me to put on my strap on and fuck you with my big fat cock?”

Jen whines.

“Yeah,” Jared says. “I think that’s what I want, too.” She bends down, opens the bottom drawer of the bedside table, and digs out the harness and dildo. Stripping out of her jeans, she steps into the harness and pulls it up over her boyshorts. Jen shakes, her hips twisting minutely, searching blindly for something to grind against, some pressure to grant her aching cunt relief. She’s so fucking wet. Her hand moves seemingly of its own volition, cupping her own breast and thumbing roughly at her nipple. She turns her head to the side and she’s frozen by the ugly look on Jared’s face.

“What did I tell you?” Jared growls out.

Jen opens her mouth to answer, but nothing comes out.

“That’s what I fucking thought,” Jared says. She gets on the bed and kneels between Jen’s spread legs. Her hand descends on Jen’s wrist, too much pressure, too hard, and she drags her arm up so that it’s resting above her head with its sister. “Don’t touch,” she snarls.

Jen swallows, her throat suddenly dry. She nods.

Jared slaps the breast that Jen just played with, and Jen yelps, her back arching. She smacks her, trading off between breasts until they’re pinking up, blushing from the impact. Jen moans. The heat rushes to her cunt, and Jared’s face is closed off to her, her eyes dark and intense, her mouth set in a severe line. Jen’s gasps fill the silence between them when Jared stops.

“Knees,” Jared says, curtly.

Jen scrambles to comply, her limbs more awkward than a newborn colt as she twists onto her front and props herself on her hands and knees. A sharp, heavy shove to her right shoulder blade pushes her face to the mattress as her arms give out beneath her. Her ass is in the air, pussy on display for her daddy. Jared runs a rough, callused thumb up along the folds of her cunt, and Jen gasps wetly.

“So fucking wet,” Jared says. She grips Jen’s hip with her left hand.

“I started getting wet the moment I saw you,” Jen mumbles. She’s unsure if Jared heard her until Jared’s hand tightens possessively, reflexively, on her hip.

“You’re such a little slut for me,” Jared says, appreciatively. She teases at Jen’s cunt with two fingers, and then presses them against the opening of her cunt. “Beg me,” she says. Jen’s breath stutters.

“Please,” Jen says, the words falling out of her mouth of their own volition, “please, oh fuck, Daddy, please, please fuck me. I need it so bad, please, Daddy. I need your cock in me so bad. I’ve been so fucking empty without you.” Jared presses two fingers into her, and Jen moans out, “ _Fuck_.”

“That’s my girl,” Jared says, curling her fingers and pressing hard against the roof of her cunt, rubbing at her g-spot. Jen’s cunt clenches down on her fingers. “Yeah, that’s my good girl,” she says, as Jen nearly mewls. Jared doesn’t bother fucking in and out, just scissors her fingers and then curls them, over and over, as Jen loses it beneath her. She laughs darkly.

She pulls her fingers out, and Jen protests the loss. “No, please, Daddy—”

“Easy, baby girl,” Jared says, then presses three fingers into her sticky pink cunt. Curling her fingers, putting heavy pressure against her g-spot, she pinches one of Jen’s nipples with her other hand. _Hard_.

Jen screams and comes. Her body shakes out of her control, and her cunt clenches down on Jared’s fingers until she’s riding out the aftershocks.

Jared pulls out, and rolls her onto her back. Jen’s face is flushed and she can’t help but smile fondly up at Jared, who has to lean down and kiss her, taste the happiness on her tongue.

She pulls back so that she’s just leaning over her and rests her three sticky fingers against Jen’s puffy bottom lip. Jared’s eyes catch hers, and Jen can’t look away. She feels undone, hypnotized, _seen_. She’s never felt as safe and cared for as she does with Jared. She drops her bottom lip, and lets Jared’s fingers drop inside. She sucks on the tips, and then she pulls away slightly so she can take each finger and suck them, bobbing her head as she takes her time licking each one clean, taking each one down to the base.

Jared groans.

“You gonna fuck me with your big cock now, Daddy?” she asks coyly. “Show me who I belong to?”

Jared shakes her head to clear it. “Jesus, sweetheart.”

Jen pushes herself up and bears Jared down till her back is flat against the mattress. “Let me ride you. Let me do the work.” She chases her words with a kiss, sucking Jared’s bottom lip into her mouth, drinking in the soft sounds Jared’s making. She scooches herself back until she’s lined up with Jared’s strap on. Jared holds the base so Jen can impale herself on her cock.

Jen moans, her head falling back until her throat is an elegantly curved line, her eyes shutting in ecstasy. As she rides Jared’s cock, her hips stutter and twist; she chases her pleasure, her bliss, with a single-minded focus. Her tits bounce with each movement, and Jared’s gaze is a hot brand against her skin. As her legs grow sore and start to give out underneath her, her movements grow jerky and staccato, Jared takes over for her, curling her big hands around her hips, guiding them, as she fucks up into her. There will be bruises there tomorrow, Jen notes distantly. Jared is pure strength, pure heat; she owns Jen’s body, can make it sing any goddamn way she wants to. Wet, weak whimpers force their way up and out of her throat, until she’s a symphony under Jared’s hands, on her cock. The sensation builds and builds and—

She loses it, crying out as she comes, gasping for breath, her throat raw, her cunt aching, as she shudders apart. She slumps down, resting her head on Jared’s chest. When she glances up at Jared, there is the softest, fondest smile on her face as she looks down at Jen.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Jared says.

Jen hides her face against Jared’s chest. She can’t help it. Suddenly, she feels self-conscious, her face pinking up in embarrassment. They stay like that, resting together, breathing roughly.

Pulling herself away reluctantly, Jen eases herself off the strap on, loosens the buckles, and tugs it off of Jared. The boyshorts follow the same fate, with Jared wiggling beneath her, trying to help her speed up the process. Jen settles down between Jared’s legs, and props her head on Jared’s thigh.

Running her hand through Jen’s hair, Jared cups the back of her head, and pulls her forward gently. Jen goes. She rubs the tip of her nose against Jared’s cunt.

“Don’t tease, baby,” Jared says.

Jen smiles beatifically at her, and licks at the folds of Jared’s cunt, up towards her clit. She’s soaked. Teasing her clit, barely swiping her tongue over it, Jen lowers her head and licks into her cunt. She starts slow, just edging her tongue in and out, in and out, in and out. The grip Jared has in her hair tightens, until it’s steady pressure keeping Jen’s face flush with her cunt. She can barely breathe: she’s surrounded by the taste and scent of Jared, her cunt, her hand, her thighs, grounding her in the moment, keeping her firmly planted in the present. Her tongue fucks into Jared’s pussy, the sound obscene, forceful and wet and sloppy.

Jen can feel herself drooling, but all that matters here is pleasing her daddy, and if the groans above her are any indication, she’s doing pretty fucking well. She can’t get enough of the taste of Jared’s pretty cunt, and she eats her out until her jaw is sore and she’s lightheaded and Jared comes without any pressure on her clit. Jen keeps going, unable to stop licking at her cunt; Jared has to push her away. Jen whines in protest but goes obediently. She crawls up the bed, dropping down next to Jared.

“Look at you,” Jared says, appreciatively. She traces Jen’s bottom lip with the pad of her thumb. “You’re a mess.” Jen’s face is covered with slick, her makeup smudged, near gone. She licks her lips, conjuring a little punched-out sound from Jared. Jared kisses her, chasing the taste of herself on Jen’s tongue. “Such a good little slut.”

Jen flushes, a mixture of humiliation and pride warring inside her. She curls into Jared’s arms, and Jared holds her safe and sound as she drifts off.

Ain’t nothing better than being Jared’s girl.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr @seashinandbrine.


End file.
